


Blast from the past

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [29]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, South Africa, The Brightest Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Brooke and Vanjie travels to South Africa in the fall of 2019, to enjoy their first adult vacation!Part of "The Brightest Timeline" universe.





	1. Chapter 1

The vacation had officially started with just a little bit of a stumble.

Brooke had come home from Chicago, bright and happy, Vanjie barely needing to nag before Brooke had shared everything he had said in the podcast with T-Rex and Lucky, Vanjie booked a few months later for his own episode. They had talked about it on the couch, Brooke drinking a glass of wine, Vanjie a redbull, Brooke speaking so excitedly of everything he expected to get done during his first actual break.

It was a completely different tone from what it had been when Vanjie had first mentioned that Brooke could maybe take some time off. The other man had been argumenting and harsh, defending himself with words like professionalism and sentences like riding the wave, but Vanjie could also see that Brooke was growing tired, the touring and frankly insane schedule Brooke had agreed to on top of moving wearing him down little by little.

Brooke had agreed in the end though, Steve chiming in as well, and Vanjie knew that Brooke was looking forward to a month out off drag. They were still working, both of them preparing for their respective christmas tours in the UK. The first weeks had gone by with Brooke going to the gym every single day, Vanjie reluctantly following along when Brooke had shown a video on his Instagram of a fully extended standing split, Vanjie refusing to let his man be that much more physically capable than he was. 

Brooke’s beard had grown and grown, his wardrobe switching from jeans to sweats, from jackets to hoodies, and Vanjie had forgotten just how much of an absolute dude his man could be, when he didn’t have drag to rein him in.

Vanjie would complain, the sweats really not doing anything for him, but Brooke was still deliciously tan after their cruise, muscles from the gym popping up everywhere, sex taking a whole new turn as Brooke wanted to test his refound flexibility, and while it wasn’t really a cherry, it did help that the athleisure Brooke lived in was practically fully handpicked by Vanjie, and if there was one thing he loved, it was his stamp all over his man.

///

“Do you have everything?”

“Yes bitch, stop nagging.”

Brooke chuckled, Vanjie closing his suitcase after dumping his toiletries back into it.

It hadn’t been the plan that they should go together.

Brooke had offhandedly dropped that he was going to South Africa one afternoon while doing the dishes, Vanjie at first thinking that it was a joke, but Brooke was completely serious.

Vanjie had screamed with rage when Brooke had told him that he had booked an entire two weeks in South Africa, Vanjie yelling how Brooke could just fuck off to a different continent like that and think it was okay. It had become the biggest fight they had ever had in their new apartment, Vanjie slamming the door to the bedroom so hard that Riley had started howling.

“As long as you remember that just because it’s Africa, it doesn’t mean that it can’t get cold.”

Brooke had packed jeans as well as several sweaters, Vanjie suitcase filled with booty shorts and tank tops, not a single fur in sight, and while Brooke was fairly certain it wouldn’t be a problem, Vanjie wasn’t exactly the easiest person to get along with when he was uncomfortable.

“You know me.” Vanjie grabbed his plane backpack - Gucci, as far as Brooke had been told - swinging it over his shoulder. “I always deliver on the runway.”

Brooke smiled. “You do.”

The argument had ended with Vanjie yelling in Brooke’s face that if he was really that ashamed of him, they should just break up, Brooke not realising how hurt Vanjie would be, his annual trip to South Africa something he just did, the tickets booked without Vanjie even entering his mind. 

Brooke didn’t like to admit his mistakes, but this time, even he could see how much he had fucked up, kisses and sex and more apologies than Brooke could count mending the rift between them. It had gotten better when Brooke had gifted Vanjie an extra first class ticket, giving it to him at the breakfast table, Vanjie officially and finally melting when Angela called, yelling in excitement at the fact that she got to meet the man that had stolen Brooke’s heart.

“Ready to leave?”

“I was born ready.”

///

Brooke popped a second xanax, the whole trip taking about 23 hours, which was the exact reason Brooke had booked first class, swiping his card right then and there, barely even looking at the price when he had looked at flights online.

The airhostess walked around, handing out hot towels and drinks, Brooke opting for an orange juice because of the pills in his blood, while Vanjie went straight for the mimosa.

“Bitch, look!” 

Brooke smiled to himself, Vanjie opening his flight kit the moment it was giving to him, their ADHD presenting in such vastly different ways.

“They gave me socks!” Vanjie smiled brightly, his enthusiasm so loud the businessman in front of them looked over his shoulder, Brooke shooting him an unapologetic look. 

“Uh,” Vanjie held something else up, “and this little lip balm motherfucker.”

“You do love a good utilery.” Brooke smirked, Vanjie’s pure excitement for everything they had been gifted when they had flown to London still fresh in his mind, that trip their first international flight together.

“Pack the attitude, and hold my phone.”

Vanjie handed Brooke his brick of an iPhone 11, Instagram already open, and Brooke chuckled when he saw that Instagram live was running, the stream already watched by more than 4.000 people, Vanjie purchasing internet for both of them the second they sat down. It was a little hard to hold Vanjie’s phone, the xanax making his world fuzzy around the edges.

“You got me in frame?”

Brooke was turning into what he was sure the kids called an Instagram husband, Courtney happily making fun of how Vanjie never hesitated to ask for his help for photos or videos.

“Front and center, Papi.”

Vanjie smirked at the nickname, his shoulders practically rolling with delight, just like a cat that had found a sunbeam. Vanjie leaned in, taking a second to give Brooke a kiss, before he launched into a full flight kit haul that was so detailed it would make a beauty guru jealous, Vanjies background at Mac really shining through as he even tried the products they had been given.

///

“Brock?”

“Mmh?”

Vanjie looked at his boyfriend, Brooke’s eyes almost closed again, and Vanjie would do anything to keep it from happening

Brooke had leaned against his seat the moment they had hit altitude, First Wives Club playing on his screen as he softly snored away, Vanjie watching both the first and the second LEGO movie in an attempt to entertain himself, since he knew that Brooke really didn’t like flying.

He had seen his chance however, when Brooke had been woken up by their first meal of the trip, Vanjie eating Brooke’s fruit salad and his pasta too, only the bread on his own plate passing inspection.

“You wanna watch a movie?” Vanjie puffed Brooke, his boyfriend getting pulled back to earth.

“I am watching a movie.” Brooke pointed at his screen.

Vanjie cast a glance at Brooke’s screen, First Wives Club simply looping for the third time. Vanjie hadn’t seen what pills Brooke had taken, but they were obviously working, Vanjie pretty sure that the plane could crash without Brooke really noticing anything.

“Please?”

Brooke looked at him, his blue eyes searching Vanjie’s face, and then, he groaned. “Fine.”

Brooke grumbled, sitting up straight, and Vanjie smiled brightly.

“What are we watching?”

“Umh…” Vanjie realised he hadn’t actually expected his plan to work. He quickly looked at the available movies. “Detective Pikachu?”

“... You woke me up so we could watch a Pokemon movie?” Brooke raised an eyebrow.

“... Mmh. Yes?” Vanjie nodded. “Yes. Yes I did.”

“Do you even like Pokemon?”

“They have that yellow duck. He’s pretty dope.”

“Mhhmm?” Brooke nodded, clearly not buying Vanjie’s story, and Vanjie was only waiting for Brooke to go back to sleep, when his boyfriend huffed.

“You’re lucky you’re hot.” Brooke shook his head, flipping the separator between their seats up, allowing Vanjie to crawl into his space.

Vanjie laughed, the compliment making warmth curl in his belly, even as his boyfriend looked like a lumberjack, a sigh of actual contentment falling from his lips as he curled up next to Brooke, the 15 hours they had left suddenly a lot more manageable.

///

When Brooke had said South Africa was something else entirely, Vanjie hadn’t realised how much he had meant it. They had stepped off the plane in Cape Town, and Vanjie was instantly hit with a heat and a brightness, that he had always only connected to Puerto Rico.

They had gotten their bags, Vanjie watching with a smile as Brooke instantly grabbed his things, carrying Vanjie’s luggage around like it weighed nothing.

“Brock! Brockie! Over here!!”

Vanjie turned, the arrival hall bustling with people, and there she was, the woman Vanjie had both so scared, and so excited to meet. 

Angela Cohen, one of Brooke’s very best friends, was waving at them, a gigantic smile on her face. 

“Ange!” Brooke enveloped her in a hug, the blonde laughing as they jumped around together, Brooke acting more like a teenage girl than Vanjie had ever seen, his boyfriend easily picking Angela off the ground, swinging her like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Fuck, I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Angela laughed, quickly wiping away the tears from her eyes. She was absolutely stunning, every part the former ballet dancer and now model that Vanjie had stalked on Instagram the moment he had gotten her name.

“Shit, I’m being rude.” Brooke touched Vanjie’s shoulder, pulling him forward. “Ange, this is Jose. Jose, Ange, Ange, Jose.”

“Hi.” Angela smiled, pulling Vanjie into a hug, her citrus perfume filling his nose.

Vanjie didn’t know what to say, the entire situation almost as intimidating as the first time he had met Brooke’s mom, though it somehow felt even more important that he was allowed to meet Angela.

“Hi…”

“I’ve heard so much about you.” 

“And seen.” Brooke smirked.

“Yearh,” Angela wrinkled her nose, an apologetic expression on her face. “I watched the season, I mean, I had to, Brooke was on it and I was pregnant so I had so much downtime-“ Angela gently patted her belly, that was completely flat, Vanjie truly not believing that there had been a baby in there less than 6 months ago.

“Speaking of pregnancy,” Brooke smiled. “Where is the little man? Didn’t you bring him?”

“Justin is just getting coffe-“

“Brock! Hi!”

Vanjie turned to see yet another stranger, though he did recognise him from Instagram too. It was a man in a blue shirt, brown hair, looking every part the ordinary business except for the baby strapped to his chest, and the coffee’s in his hands.

“Ah!” Brooke yelped, making Angela laugh. “That’s my baby!” Brooke walked over, unclipping the baby that Vanjie knew was called Maximillian like it was the most natural thing in the world

“Hey baby!” Brooke held Max up, the child looking confused but happy as Brooke tucked him against his chest.

“I’m so glad to meet you!” Brooke kissed his cheeks, Max looking very unhappy about Brooke’s beard, the little boy wiggling a bit. “And I’m so happy Mommy didn’t flush you!”

Brooke looked directly at Angela, the gorgeous woman snorting. “God you’re the worst.”

“Don’t say that about uncle Broccoli.” Brooke smiled, gently bouncing Max up and down like he had never done anything else in his entire life.

“Do you want a coffee?” Vanjie turned, Angela’s husband looking at him with a smile on his lips. “Ange told me you like a skim vanilla latte, extra sugar.”

“The fuck does she know that?” Vanjie took the cup, his Starbucks cup looking and tasting exactly the same, even though he was on an entirely different continent. 

“Brock talks about you.” Justin smiled. “A lot.”

Vanjie felt himself flush, his cheeks burning bright in a mixture of pride, embarrassment and pure delight, the coffee perfect on his tongue as he watched his boyfriend play with his newest friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck...” Vanjie looked around, his jaw almost dropping. Brooke had unlocked the door to their hotel room, and even though Vanjie felt like he had gotten used to luxury, it had nothing on the stunning room he had just stepped into. Actually, it felt wrong to call it a room. 

This was a /suite/.

“You sure we in the right place, mami?” Vanjie looked down at himself, his Moschino set suddenly not feeling anywhere near fancy enough.

“Remember how I told you that we used to go to parties at the rich boyfriend’s houses?” Brooke dropped his duffle, shutting the door behind him. 

Vanjie remember perfectly well, Brooke telling him of the house parties he used to go to in South Africa, him and Angela stuffing their backpacks with food at the end of the night, since neither of them had any money, Brooke actually jumping out a window once, since he had almost gotten caught “borrowing” toilet paper, at the end of the month.

“Mmmh?” Vanjie was pretty sure he could see mountains in the distance, everything feeling surreal.

“Well, Justin was very much one of those.” Brooke smirked, barely hiding a yawn behind his hand. 

Vanjie had heard Brooke and Angela bicker on the phone, Angela insisting that they were put up in a hotel paid for by them, since Max still didn’t sleep through the night, Brooke finally given up after 40 minutes.

Vanjie rubbed his eyes, his body feeling heavy and tired. They had gone straight to the hotel from the airport, Brooke and Angela sitting in the backseat with Max between them, the two catching up, talking like best friends that hadn’t seen each other in forever. 

Vanjie had always assumed that Courtney was Brooke’s closest female friend, Aurora from Play coming in as a strong second, but as he watched them in the rearview mirror, watched Brooke with Angela, it was clear as day that what Brooke and Angela had was something truly special, and unlike any other friendship Brooke had.

Vanjie felt a strong pair of arms sneak around him, Brooke pulling him in by the waist, holding him against his body. 

“Soooo….” Vanjie turned his head, looking up at Brooke, who was smiling. “Wanna see if this place has a rain shower?”

///

_ “Hey everyone. Welcome to our Cape Town suite.” _

_ Brooke is filming a beige living room, two big windows letting in a ton of lights. _

_ “Yes it was a long flight, but it was worth it.” _

_ A bouquet of flowers is standing on the couch table, along with an assortment of fruit and little cakes. A black leather jacket is thrown on the couch.  _

_ “South Africa is one of my favorite countries on earth, and this place? This place is pure luxury.” _

_ Brooke turns the camera, catching a pair of snow white sneakers on the floor, and an orange hoodie that’s laying on the kitchen island, a bucket of unopened champagne on the counter and two used water glasses standing side by side. _

_ The bedroom is filled with suitcases, three of them immediately registering as Vanjie’s, while Brooke has one suitcase that hasn’t been opened, and a duffle, as Brooke walks into the room, he’s caught in the mirror. Brooke is walking around in a white towel, his right hand holding it in place, his face covered in a sheet mask. _

_ “Hey baby.”  _

_ Vanjie is lying on the bed on top of the covers, phone in hand, a white towel around his waist. He’s lying on his stomach, his knees bent, his legs up in the air. _

_ “Why you filming yourself japping around all naked?” Vanjie turns, his face covered in a sheet mask as well.  _

_ “Are you watching my stream?” Brooke films in on Vanjie’s phone, and he absolutely is, the image on the screen the exact same. _

_ “Maybe.” Vanjie smiles, though it’s hard to see through the mask. “Someone gots to make sure you don’t show your dingaling.” _

_ “I remembered to wear a towel.” Brooke dumps down on the bed, the camera filming the wall. _

_ “Ow! Bitch what the fuck.” _

_ Brooke turns the camera, and he’s now lying on top of Vanjie, the other man pressed into the bed by Brooke’s weight. Brooke kisses Vanjie’s hair. _

_ “We’re taking a quick nap.” Brooke kisses Vanjie’s hair. _

_ “Maybe.” Vanjie smirks, wiggling his brows, the mask barely moving. _

_ “We’re napping.” Brooke says, his voice carrying a more serious tone. “And then we’re going out for dinner.” _

_ Vanjie looks at the camera, and laughs. “We look like two ghosts.” _

_ “We kinda do.” Brooke chuckles. “It’s important to rehydrate after a flight.” _

_ “Y’all should see Brooke’s skin routine.” Vanjie smiles. “He packs one duffle for two weeks.” _

_ “I know what I need.” Brooke smirks, shrugging his shoulders. _

_ “And then he brings two, I repeat, two.” Vanjie holds up fingers. “Bags just to make sure his face don’t crack.” _

_ “It’s hard being this beautiful.” _

_ “And 34.” _

_ Brooke bit Vanjie’s ear, the other man yelping, Vanjie’s palm covering the camera before the stream cuts off.  _

///

They had actually managed to nap, even though Brooke’s bite had turned into a wrestling match, Vanjie coming into the sheets as Brooke had held him down, Brooke rutting against his ass.

Angela and Justin’s place was beautiful, Angela inviting them inside. It was strange to visit people who were so adult that they had an actual dining room, their dinner apparently prepared by the couple’s personal chef. 

Vanjie had eaten the most delicious seafood for his starter, Justin happily pouring him glass of glass of sparkling wine, while Brooke had emptied an entire tray of fresh oysters. 

Angela had disappeared for a nighttime feeding of Max, the little boy put down to sleep before they had even arrived, the woman returning from the kitchen with a tray of dessert, which had actually made Brooke yelp with joy.

“Oh Ange.” Brooke smiled, clapping his hands together. “You remembered!”

Justin opened a bottle of red, a whole new set of glasses on the table, Vanjie barely realising he was given one.

“How could I forget?” Angela placed the tray down, four little brown cakes sitting on individual plates. “Everyone and their mother knows how much you love this.”

Brooke laughed, grabbing a plate, the cakes coming with four identical pitchers as well, Brooke grabbing one of those too. 

“Here Papi.” Brooke put it down in front of Vanjie. “You have to try this.” 

“What is it?” Vanjie watched Brooke pour a white, creamy sauce on top of the cake.

“Malva pudding.” Brooke smiled. “It’s a syrup pudding with apricot jam and the most delicious buttery taste.”

Vanjie wrinkled his nose, the sound of apricot not sounding appealing at all, but Brooke only laughed.

“Come on baby.” Brooke grabbed a fork, cutting out a piece. “You’ll love it.”

“Just cause you crazy about all sorts of shit, don’t mean I want none of it in my mouth!” Vanjie leaned back and away from Brooke’s fork, forgetting every little bit of manners he had, his boyfriend always over enthusiastic when he was tipsy.

“Just taste it.” The adorable little wrinkle between Brooke’s brows was right there, front and center, the other man clearly not understanding why Vanjie didn’t want to be spoon fed.

“Fuck no!”

Brooke was just about to force the fork into Vanjie’s mouth, when they heard a laugh. 

Angela was laughing her heart out, and Vanjie realised that they probably looked pretty stupid, but her eyes were filled with nothing but joy, the woman clearly loving their theatrics. 

///

Vanjie was tipsy, the adult buzz of a good bottle of wine humming through his veins. 

“So-” Angela sat down on the couch, Vanjie feeling the cushion move underneath him. Brooke and Justin had gone upstairs, Vanjie not at all interested in the new books Justin had added to his collection in the last year, while Brooke had been called away as if by a siren song, the two men loudly discussing the last book Justin had read.

“I got my first glass of wine in six months.” Angela looked at him, her blue eyes watching him. She was leaning against the couch, her head resting on her arm, her blonde hair falling down her shoulders, a glass of red wine in her other hand. “And a baby that’s hopefully going to sleep through the night.”

“You a lucky Mama.” Vanjie smiled, the couch lovely and warm, the entire atmosphere of the trip so much more than he could have dreamed of.

“Who’s Jose?” 

Vanjie sat up, surprised by the question, but Angela looked completely serious.

“Why you asking?” 

Vanjie knew Angela wasn’t a journalist, knew she had been approved by Brooke, knew that she was loved by Brooke, but it was hard not to react instantly when he was asked about his personal life, shutting down his first defense against saying something stupid.

“Because I’m interested?” Angela smiled, and Vanjie should have seen it coming, small talk not Brooke’s forte at all, so of course it made perfect sense that Angela went right for the meat as well. 

“I mean, I’ve watched the show-”

Vanjie felt a brief surge of panic, his run on Drag Race truly not great, his wardrobe really truly messing with him.

“And while that was great-”

“Brock slaid that bitch pretty hard.” Vanjie smiled a little, always happy to be reminded just how well Brooke had done, even though he knew that he had been panicking behind the scenes.

“And while that was great,” Angela chuckled at Vanjie’s words. “I’d much rather get to know Jose, than Miss Vanjie.”

Vanjie felt herself blush. He couldn’t remember the last time he had heard anyone make such a blatant statement that they cared more about the man behind the queen, than the performed they had seen on TV.

“Well…” Vanjie pulled a leg up, sitting on it. “What you wanna know?”

“What was your dream job as a child?” Angela took a sip of her wine, the question taking Vanjie by surprise.

“As a baby?”

“Maybe not a baby.” Angela smiled, “but like, in preschool. What did you want to be when you grew up?”

“Chil’” Vanjie smiled. “I wanted to be the first football player slash hairdresser who traveled back in time and rode dinosaurs.”

///

When Brooke came back downstairs, he found Vanje and Angela sitting on the couch, Angela laughing so hard she was practically crying.

“And then-” Vanjie is sitting on his knees, his body turned to Angela, his hands everywhere. “Then! The bitch looked at me-”

“Stop, oh god stop.” Angela laughed, fanning her face.

“And said she couldn’t see shit!” Vanjie yelled, his voice carrying all the way up the stairs. “I swear to jesus, I had half a fucking bottle of foundation stuck in those wrinkles!”

“You have to stop or I’m gonna pee-” Angela hiccup, tears falling from her eyes.

“Knock knock.” Brooke tapped the doorframe, both Angela and Vanjie turning to look at him. “What are you guys doing?”

“Brockie!” Angela threw up her arms, “come sit, come sit!” Angela patted the couch, Brooke walking over.

“Mama got the dranks.” Vanjie smiled, moving a little so Brooke could sit down between them. “She real red wine drunk on one whole ass glass.”

Brooke couldn’t help but smile, his hand grabbing Vanjie’s knee, gently squeezing it. He hadn’t even realised that Vanjie had spoken his white people english during dinner, Brooke so caught up in catching up and talking with his friends that he had almost forgotten his boyfriend, Vanjie’s actual way of speaking like music to his ears, since it meant that Vanjie was hopefully growing comfortable.

“Jose was just telling me-” Angela wiped a bit of mascara away, her eyes still misty. “Of his worst experiences at Mac.”

Brooke snorted, the subject so typical of Angela. “And what did he say?”

“Boo, I’m right here.”

Brooke turned his head to look at Vanjie, his boyfriend smiling, his cheeks flush, his eyes glinting in the way they always did when he got to entertain. 

“Sorry baby.” Brooke kissed Vanjie, their lips meeting in a gentle peck.

“Awh.”

Brooke snorted into the kiss, which made Vanjie hit him, Angela’s little sound surprising him.

“Oh, shit!” Angela held up her hand, visibibly winching. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just-” She smiled. “I’ve never heard Brockie call anyone baby before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Ange fan club.


	3. Chapter 3

“I really like Jose.”

Brooke didn’t look over, Angela standing next to him, both of them in downward facing dog.

“He’s pretty spectacular.” Brooke smiled.

Brooke was the only man that had showed up to the yoga class, everyone else fit woman who all looked like they modeled on Instagram, Angela whispering to him that they all wore the same brand of leggings, though Brooke was sure they would all claim they were absolutely unique.

“Is he the one?”

Brooke faltered, nearly falling on his face as the question took him by surprise.

“What?”

Brooke hissed, following the instructor into dolphin pose, his neck stretching as he looked at Angela.

“Jose.” Angela smiled, her hair collected in a bun, her arms straining. “Is he the one?”

“Becoming a mom has changed you.” Brooke smiled. “The old Ange would have bought me a beer before asking.”

“I’d have gotten you a double vodka. Less calories.”

“More bang for the buck.” Brooke chuckled. Angela had always been Brooke’s biggest cheerleader when it came to love, had played his wingwoman more times than Brooke could count.

“Nothing makes you realise the value of time like a toddler.” Angela laughed, everyone laying down to get into the cobra, and Brooke thought for a second that he had been left off the hook, but then, Ange continued.

“But, is he?”

Brooke bit his lip. “I don’t know.” Brooke reached behind his head, grabbing his feet to bend into the bow pose. “But I really really like him.”

“Like? You like him?”

Brooke laughed, Angela always digging her nails into the core of him.

“I love him. I love him a lot.”

///

Vanjie was laying in bed, scrolling through Instagram. 

Vanjie yawned a little, burrowing deeper into the duvets. It was nice to stay in, the pets not coming to disturb him, vacation without drag meaning that he didn’t have any reason to hurry out of bed. Vanjie clicked through his stories, when he made it to Angelas. They had followed each other last night, Vanjie not wanting to seem like a creeper, though he had absolutely borrowed Brooke’s phone to stalk her.

Angela had taken a picture in the mirror of the studio, her and Brooke sitting side by side, and Vanjie couldn’t help but smile, his fingers screenshotting it right away, Brooke look absolutely delicious in the background, his beard almost making him look like a completely different man. 

Vanjie had been so caught up in texting Angela, that he didn’t even hear Brooke enter until he was hit in the face with the swipe of a t-shirt.

“What the-!” Vanjie reached out, grabbing the shirt that was damp, pulling it away from his eyes as Brooke dumped down on the bed.

“How are you all sweaty?” Vanjie reached out, still on his stomach, Brooke’s back hot and damp. “Didn’t you guys just do yoga?” 

“I ran home.” Brooke smiled, looking proud of himself. “It felt like that kind of day.”

Vanjie chuckled, Brooke absolutely ridiculous. Vanjie had always liked fit guys, but he had never imagined he’d find someone that took it as seriously as Brooke, his boyfriend always the best version of himself when he got to use his body.

“I’d almost forgotten how gorgeous Cape Town is.”

Vanjie rolled over on his side, Brooke doing the same.

“Bitch if I didn’t know you better I’d be scared you’d wanna move here.” Vanjie gave Brooke a peck, their lips meeting in a kiss that quickly deepened, and he smiled into it.

“Mmh…” Brooke leaned against Vanjie, fully allowing him to control the kiss, and Vanjie realised how soft Brooke was acting. He reached up, gently pushing Brooke’s shoulder, the other man falling back, fully following his direction, Brooke’s hand on Vanjie’s hip pulling him with him so Vanjie was laying on top of Brooke.

“Why you acting?”

“I’m not.” Brooke smiled, spreading his legs, Vanjie slotting between them, Brooke’s hand still on Vanjie’s hips.

“Fuck…” Vanjie bit his lip, Brooke watching him, and he realised exactly what his boyfriend was asking for, Brooke looking for him to take control. “You good?”

Brooke nodded, and Vanjie felt it like a punch in his chest, his nostrils flaring with a hot breath, the idea that Brooke was not only soft and ready, but also prepped intoxicating.

“Stay here.” 

Vanjie gave Brooke a peck, throwing the duvet aside, rushing to his suitcase, Brooke chuckling as Vanjie fought with the zipper, unable to open it until the third try.

Vanjie had packed a selection of lube, and he instantly grabbed the best one, silicon the only option for when Brooke was acting so sweet. Vanjie turned, only to see Brooke laying with a leg in the air, his shorts and underwear around it, the man stupidly bendy.

“Shit…”

Vanjie threw the lube, hitting Brooke square in the chest, which made Brooke laugh. 

“Careful.”

Vanjie hooked his thumb in the elastic of his jockstrap, ready to pull it down when Brooke looked at him, his boyfriend completely naked.

“Slower big guy.”

Vanjie blushed, the command in Brooke’s voice unmistakable. Vanjie suddenly felt nailed to the spot, his nipples puckering, his entire body running hot, Brooke’s undivided attention on him.

“Fuck…” Vanjie grabbed his cock, squeezing it tight.

“Take them off.”

Vanjie nodded feverishly, slowly pulling his jockstrap down, the fabric landing on the floor. Brooke was already uncapping the lube, his legs spread, his feet planted on the bed.

“Let-” Vanjie got on the bed. “Let me.”

Vanjie held his hand out, and Brooke chuckled, spreading a layer on Vanjie’s fingers.

“Lay back.”

Brooke didn’t really like anyone else opening him up, Vanjie lucky enough to watch it, the act sure and slow, his own fingers knowing his body, but Vanjie wanted, no, needed, to be the one who did it.

Vanjie kneeled between Brooke’s legs, and the other man hooked one around him, his thigh resting against the back of Vanjie’s leg, his foot tucked between his shins. Vanjie grabbed one of the pillows with his clean hand, Brooke lifting his hips, the other sliding down Brooke’s crack.

“Ah…” Brooke breathed out, his eyes closing, leaning into it, his mouth hanging open, and Vanjie wanted to kiss him. He opened Brooke up, gently feeling him, one finger growing to two, and then three.

“Fuck.” Brooke’s breath caught, the full pressure, the feeling overwhelming and Vanjie knew it intimately well, Brooke reached between them, one hand grabbing Vanjie’s cock, his slick hand covering him, sure, fast strokes coating Vanjie completely. 

Vanjie took Brooke’s leg, moving it over his shoulder, the other bending for him. He kissed his knee, and Brooke chuckled, Vanjie knowing exactly how ticklish he could be.

He tucked on Vanjie’s wrist, lube smearing, Vanjie following the guide, Brooke’s other hand moving him, until Vanjie’s cock was touching Brooke’s hole.

“Sure?”

Vanjie knew he didn’t have to check in, but he wanted to, needed to know that Brooke was good, his eyes still closed.

Brooke nodded, and Vanjie pushed in. Brooke was tight and hot, absolutely perfect, a deep groan leaving him as Vanjie slowly but surely filled him up, Brooke preferring the burn.

Vanjie bottomed out, and leaned over Brooke, his leg easily bending, their chests touching, the leg caught between them, the scent of his man all around him. 

Vanjie kissed him gently, peppering him with kisses until Brooke finally opened his eyes.

“Hey…” Brooke smiled, his cheeks dusted with red, his blue eyes glassy, and he looked practically angelic. 

“Hey.” Vanjie giggled, one last kiss exchanged between them before he sat up, and started fucking, his right hand grabbing Brooke’s legs, his fingers digging into the strong thigh, Brooke pulled so close he was practically in his lap.

Brooke was gorgeous when he got fucked, his brow tightly knitted, his eyes fallen shut, his lips full and red, his mouth hanging open, short breaths and moans failing from him.

Vanjie could see Brooke’s cock, hard and red and slapping against his stomach on each thrust, a pool of precum collecting, Brooke drooling. Vanjie grabbed it, his own hips stuttering as Brooke groaned.

“Fuck.” Brooke opened his eyes, the touch clearly surprising him. “More.”

Vanjie nodded, hand and hips moving together, Vanjie so concentrated he barely even noticed his own pleasure collecting, his balls burning.

“Come-” Brooke grabbed Vanjie’s shoulder, pulling at him. “Kiss- fuck- kiss, please, I need-”

Brooke was babbling, and Vanjie wanted to give him everything in the entire world. Vanjie leaned down, his sweet man needing him, his hand and Brooke’s cock trapped between them.

Vanjie kissed him, and Brooke came, groaning into Vanjie’s mouth.

///

Brooke was drawing slow circles on Vanjie’s chest, his boyfriend cuddling up to him the moment he had pulled out, Vanjie needing to be held, to be centered, to be rewarded for how well he had done.

Brooke kissed Vanjie’s hair. “I was thinking we could go on a bike tour on the harbor?”

Vanjie pulled away slightly, looking up at Brooke. “What makes you think these short legs can bike.”

“Everyone can bike?” 

“Not this bitch.” Vanjie snorted, and Brooke realised that he had never actually seen Vanjie on a bike. "I didn't grow up on no Sesame Street."

“Well,” Brooke smiled. “Seems like we have our project for the day then.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You need to keep your feet on the pedals, Papi!” Brooke yelled over his shoulder, Vanjie pedaling behind him. 

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Cape Town, the sun high in the sky. They had walked from the hotel hand in hand, Brooke happily eating a lunch consisting of bunny chow, while Vanjie had opted for ice cream, his boyfriend turning his nose up at the bread bowl and curry. 

They had rented bikes afterwards, and had practiced a few rounds on the beach, Brooke holding the bike by the saddle while Vanjie found his balance. 

“You saying that like it’s easy!” Vanjie whined, and Brooke could see he was struggling, his fingers practically white with how they were clinging to the handlebars. 

Vanjie was wearing his yellow tank top, a black helmet on his head that he had bitched about at first, but as soon as he had crashed the first time, it hadn’t been hard for Brooke to talk him into wearing it.

“You’re doing great.” Brooke slowed down, riding next to Vanjie for a little while. It was a bright and sunny day, the Cape Town beach absolutely stunning, the sea air delicious and Brooke felt so at peace, or, he would have, if he hadn’t had a preschooler next to him.

“You’re going to fall if you don’t keep up momentum.” Brooke touched Vanjie’s back, his palm fully spread out, pushing him forward, Vanjie yelping as Brooke propelled him.

“Fuck!” Vanjie wobbled for a bit, but Brooke watched with pride as Vanjie picked up speed, getting more and more confident. 

“Bitch, if you don’t-” Vanjie looked over his shoulder, and Brooke sped up, riding to Vanjie’s side in the hope that he’d stay upright. “Bitch if you don’t pack up the attitude I’mma momentum your ass.” Vanjie growled, his brow furrowed, his concentration fully tied up in keeping his bike on the path.

Brooke snorted. “Well,” he smiled, sure he looked almost angelically sweet. “As far as I remember, you already did.”

Vanjie choked, surprise clear on his face as he lost control of his bike, Brooke watching as Vanjie drove directly into the sand and crashed.

///

“You can’t just distract someone when they’re riding a bike Brockie.” Angela rolled her eyes, and Brooke smiled as she patched up Vanjie’s elbow. 

It was barely a graze, the sand more than soft enough to cushion his fall, but Vanjie had refused to get back on the bike, which Brooke guessed he understood.

“Sorry.” Brooke took a drink of his water, leaning against the kitchen cabinet, Max sitting in his bouncer seat on the counter.

“I’m not the one you have to say sorry to.” Angela looked at him, raised brow, and Brooke knew that expression intimately well, his friend clearly thinking that he had behaved wrong.

Brooke rolled his eyes, hiding it behind his bottle. “Sorry baby.” Brooke looked at Vanjie, reaching out to squish his shoulder.

“I could have died.” Vanjie was holding his elbow up, the skin decorated with dinos, since Angela apparently only had baby plasters for Max. “Imagine that.” Vanjie huffed. “The end of Miss Vanjie, dead in her best age on a beach in South Africa-”

“I highly doubt-”

“Brock-”

Brooke took a deep breath through his nose, Angela’s tone clearly telling him how she expected him to act.

“Okay fine.” Brooke bit his tongue, eating his annoyance, pushing it down. “I’m sorry we went biking as a fun couples activity, I’m sorry I figured you’d figure it out, sorry for surprising you, I’m glad you didn’t die.”

Vanjie snickered, the impish grin on his face telling Brooke that he had been played, and played hard at that.

“You little shit.”

“Thank you for taking care of me Mami.” Vanjie tucked on Brooke’s jacket, pulling him down for a kiss, Vanjie smiling against his lips.

///

_ “Oh, is this your first live?” Brooke is laying on a bed in a beige bedroom, white sheets on the bed. He’s wearing a black cap and a black Adidas hoodie with white stripes, his scruff still covering his face. _

_ “Is this your first Instagram live?” Max is leaning against his shoulder, the little boy in a blue bodystocking. Max holds Brooke’s finger. “Say hi everyone.” Brooke wiggles his finger, so Max almost waves. “Hi everyone.” _

_ Brooke kisses Max’s cheek. “Can you say hi?” Brooke mirrors Max’s grumpy expression.  _

_ “He ain’t saying that cause everyone knows I’m the favorite.” Vanjie lays down too and Brooke moves to make space. _

_ “Say hello.” Brooke waves Max’s little hand. “We’re babysitting while Ange showers.” Brooke wiggles his brow. "Gotta make sure Mama and Dada has that adult time." _

_ “You holding him all wrong.” Vanjie puts his arm around Max, and pulls him in. _

_ “You get him to eat one bite of butternut squash, and you act like you’re Mary Poppins.” Brooke smiles, looking over at Vanjie.  _

_ “Did he eat any when you offered?” Vanjie raised a brow, Max chilling against his side. _

_ “Maybe Maxie just has great taste in guys.” Brooke wiggles his finger, and Max watches it. “Are you a picky little gay guy? Are you a picky little gay to be?” _

_ “He just got that good taste.” Vanjie smiles, and rests on his arm. Vanjie’s right elbow is filled with dinosaur stickers. _

_ “No-” Brooke reads the comments, Vanjie’s hand resting on Max’s stomach, gently rubbing it. “Jose is fine. We just had a minor accident earlier.” _

_ “Bitch, I almost died.”  _

_ “I think you’ve milked it enough.” Brooke smiles, and Vanjie shrugs. “It’s not every day I get my man fawning all over me.” _

_ Brooke laughs. “That’s a lie.” _

_ Vanjie smiles, and Max wiggles. Brooke looks at him. “He’s a little sausage.” _

_ A man walks by in the background, his chest bare, a towel wrapped around his hips.  _

_ “Yo, bro.” Vanjie twists his head. “We live up in here.” _

_ Justin turns, and he smiles. “Sorry.” Justin makes no move to cover his chest, which makes Vanjie snicker. _

_ “Don’t worry.” Brooke smirks. “My followers are used to seeing skin.” _

_ “Ain’t that the truth.” Vanjie rolls his eyes. _

_ Max makes a little sound, and Brooke takes him. “Aaand we’re up.” Brooke sits up, holding Max against his chest.  _

_ Brooke films Justin’s ass. “Oh yeah.” Brooke smirks, and a female laugh is heard in the background. “I just put your ass on Instagram Live.” _

_ Justin laughs. “Know what, I’ll take it.” _

_ “It’s good he gets the attention.” The female voice says. _

_ “You better be careful Angela.” Vanjie is heard. “Brock ain’t ever knowing which way he films.” _

_ “A body as good as hers deserves to be seen.” Brooke smiles. He reads a few comments. _

_ “Max isn’t unhappy.” Brooke bounches him a little. “He just has resting bitch baby face.” _

_ “Don’t you be hating!” Vanjie grabs Max. “You perfect just the way you are you lil nerd, you listen to me, okay?” _

_ “What are you guys doing with my son?” _

_ Brooke chuckles. “He’s just like his mommy.” _

_ Angela shows up on camera, her hair wet and she’s wearing a white t-shirt. “Oh no.” Brooke sighs. “Is it happening?” _

_ “Afraid so.”  _

_ Angela’s arms come into frame, and she picks Max up.  _

_ “Oh look.” Brooke turns so he’s leaning against Angela. “Look at that smile.” Brooke laughs. “Mommy is much better.” _

_ “Did you have fun with uncle Broccoli and Jose?” Angela kisses Max’s head, and a small sound comes from the bed that almost sounds like a choke.  _

///

“Can’t believe you got these adult ass friends hidden away.” Vanjie was drinking a glass of cola, Brooke sitting with one as well, a plate of fresh fruit between them. Vanjie didn’t usually like cola, but there was something about the intense heat of Cape Town, that made him crave the sugar.

They were sitting on the patio at Justin and Angela’s, Vanjie’s feet in Brooke’s lap, the sun slowly coming down. 

“Steve is pretty adult?” Brooke smiled. “Detox bought a house.”

“You know what I mean. Sure Steve got it all together-”

“And Jon is very sweet."

“Jon is a babe.” Vanjie snickered, wiggling his foot, “but he still gay as fuck.” Vanjie smiled.

“I guess D falls into that category too?”

“Mmh.” Vanjie emptied his glass, looking out on the view, the ocean visible from the patio. “This shit is like, legit. Sodastream legit.”

“The American dream?”

“You know what I mean. This is the type of place you shoot commercials. They even have those little things in the bathroom that smells good.”

“I’m sure we can get those for you?”

“Our bathroom ain’t ever gonna be no Instagram filter with all of your products all over the place.”

“Say that to your 26 colognes.”

“13, I got that shit under control.”

Brooke laughed. “It is very Instagram here.” Brooke was holding Vanjie’s foot, his thumb digging into the arch, gently massaging it. “Angela’s always been that way.”

They heard a sound, Angela pushing the glass door open. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Angela put a bottle of sparkling wine and glasses down, Justin putting the finishing touches on the pasta dinner they were having. 

“Discussing if we should get a soda stream.” Brooke smiled.

“Oh, you are?” Angela lit up. “I love ours, it’s so refreshing to-” She paused, her eyes catching Brooke’s expression. “Are you making fun of me?”

“No.” Brooke smirked, and Angela laughed, dumping down next to him. “We’re only discussing your impeccable taste in decor.” Brooke popped the bottle, pouring glasses for everyone.

“So you are making fun of me.” Angela smiled. 

“When we moved in together-” Angela pointed to Brooke, and Vanjie peaked up. “He said he’d come by with everything he owned, so I cleaned out the spare room.”

Brooke hid a smile behind his glass. “Angela was very very kind to let me move in-”

“It was a two bedroom shithole-”

Vanjie giggled, Angela not really one to swear, her language perfectly cleaned up by her toddler.

“But when I heard that Brock lived in an bed&breakfast, I knew I had to save him from himself.”

“19 year old me was quite content.” Brooke smirked.

Angela smiled, her face telling that Brooke had in fact, not been content at all. “So he comes over on moving day, and I asked him where his stuff is.”

“Oh no.” Vanjie giggled, already realising where the story was going.

“He said he already had everything. I swear to you.” Angela leaned forward, gently touching Vanjie’s legs. “He had two suitcases and a duffle. Two suitcases!”

“Don’t sound like shit changed but the name on the mail.” Vanjie laughed. 

“I can’t believe time has passed so fast…” Angela leaned back in her chair, Brooke handing her a glass. “Here I am, no longer a ballerina…”

“You model?” Brooke pointed out, and Vanjie knew that Brooke had said it, Angela officially retiring as an active dancer at the age of 30, Max coming into the world a few years later.

“Because looking pretty is hard.” Angela smiled, and Brooke did too, the two of them clearly sharing an old joke.

“Honestly though…” Angela bit her lip, looking over at Vanjie. “I know my life must seem all kinds of boring, sodastream and all-” 

“Mama, what you mean?” Vanjie sat up, Angela’s life in no way boring. Actually, it was everything Vanjie dreamed of when he had his most intimate Pretty Woman fantasies.

“Compared to what you guys do. I was born here and I’ve lived my entire life here.” Angela shrugged a little. “You guys travel the world.”

“Let me tell you.” Vanjie pointed at Angela. “There ain’t nothing glam about a tour bus with a bunch of drag queens.”

“It’s true.” Brooke nodded. “I’m 34, and I still sleep in bunk beds when I’m on the road.”

“I guess I don’t mind missing out on that.” Angela laughed. “At least you get to experience it together?”

“We do.” Brooke nodded, and Vanjie watched him. “Even when we get kicked out of clubs.”

“Kicked out?” Angela’s eyes lit up. “I haven’t heard this story.”

“Girl, strap your seatbelt-” Vanjie smiled, the story of how Brooke was denied access to a club in London one of his favorite tell. “Cause this is gonna be a long ass one.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Fuck it’s cold!”

Brooke laughed as Vanjie ran back to the shore. 

He had tried to talk his boyfriend out of going to the beach, had mentioned to him that even though the air was deliciously warm, it didn’t mean that going in the water would be pleasant, but Vanjie had insisted that he knew best.

“I told you.” Brooke smiled, the water coming to his knees. 

It was chilly, but not unpleasant, childhoods in Toronto meaning that Brooke’s tolerance for cold was a whole lot more developed than his Purto Rican boyfriend.

They had gone to Boulders Beach, the giant rocks and the location giving an illusion of privacy, Brooke choosing it specifically because he knew that Vanjie would be cursing up a storm.

“Bitch, that shit ain’t right, we in Africa.” Vanjie kicked the water. “We supposed to have that beach fantasy going on.”

Brooke smirked, Vanjie’s arms around himself, the man trying to keep warm, his little yellow briefs fully betraying what his dick thought of the temperature of the water.

“It’s not that bad.” Brooke chuckled, the sea bed pretty pleasant under his feet.

Vanjie huffed, a fire lighting in his eyes at Brooke’s taunt, and Brooke watched with a smirk as Vanjie walked into the water again, his nipples tightening right up, goosebumps growing on his skin.

“Fuck.” Vanjie groaned. “You only fine cause you got those Norwegia bones going on.”

Brooke laughed, loud and surprised, Vanjie’s words not what he had expected at all.

“I don’t think that has anything to do with it.”

“Canadian, swedish, french, I don’t give a fuck, all those bitches be vikings.”

Vanjie had finally made it to where Brooke was, the other man shivering slightly.

“Ain’t no normal human supposed to be in this.”

“Lighten up.” Brooke smirked, bending down. “You’re being such a sour puss.” Brooke cupped his hand, swirling the water a bit.

“What are you-”

Brooke wiggled his brows, and he saw the exact moment Vanjie realised what he was about to do.

“No! Brock-” Vanjie’s voice was cut off, Brooke flinging his hand, splashing Vanjie with water. 

“You absolute bitch!”

///

“Let go!”

Vanjie had tried to run back from the water, but Brooke had snatched him right up. 

They had fought like children, water splashing and fingers tugging in an attempt to take the other one down. 

“Give up” Brooke held him, Vanjie against his chest, the hot sand under his feet.

“Never!” Vanjie wiggled, attempting to get away. “I’ll die tryi-”

Brooke tripped him, Vanjie cut off as they fell down, both of them landing in the soft white sand, the grains sticking to Vanjie’s skin immediately.

“Ew! No, nooooooooo-” Vanjie yelled, hating the sensation, but Brooke was pressed against his back, his boyfriend laughing, Vanjie feeling the vibration as he was forced into the sand.

“Give up.” 

Vanjie could practically feel Brooke’s smile against his skin, the other man annoyingly smug. They were completely alone on the beach, Brooke probably picking it for that exact reason.

“Fuck you.” 

Vanjie tried to hit him, but Brooke simply grabbed his hands, holding himself up on an elbow as he flipped Vanjie over, Vanjie’s back hitting the sand, his chest covered in it.

“That’s no way to behave big guy.” Brooke smiled, his eyes sparkling.

“So?” Vanjie spat, “What you gonna do about it?” 

The energy crackled between them, growing hotter and hotter, but Vanjie was still annoyed, the little brother in him refusing to give up just because Brooke was bigger and stronger than him.

“Make you.” 

“You better fucking try bitch.”

Brooke kissed him, Vanjie taking his weight as he laid down, their bodies sliding together, Brooke’s left hand still holding Vanjie’s over his head.

“Ow!” Brooke yelped, pulling back, his lip even bigger than normal since Vanjie had just bit him. 

“You little shit.” Brooke rolled them over, their wrestling match continuing.

///

“I can’t believe you guys go to the beach, and come back looking like alley cats.” Allison rolled her eyes, her free hand gently rocking the auto seat Max was sleeping up up and down.

“It was a life or death situation.” Brooke smiled to himself as he ate his food. 

Angela had invited them for lunch at her favorite restaurant, Brooke and Vanjie actually arriving late which Brooke felt terrible about, but their beach trip had taken a lot longer than he had expected, their fight finally ending with both of them covered in sand, laying side by side, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

“And for the record-” Vanjie smirked, pointing his fork that had salad leaves stuck to it. “I won.”

Brooke rolled his eyes. “You did not.”

“Umh, excuse me, I so fucking did.” Vanjie turned to Brooke. “Who cried for me to not kick them?”

“There’s nothing honorable about kicking someone in the nuts.”

“There are if you wanna win-”

Vanjie was cut off by Angela who laughed, his friend laughing so hard she was hiccuping, and Brooke couldn’t keep the smile off of his own face, Angela's presence only highlighting how ridiculous he and Vanjie could be.

They heard a noise from Max’s, everyone turning their attention to the little boy that had woken up.

“Oh no. Come here baby boy.” Angela unclipped him, but Max was already sniffling, the boy fully crying as Angela picked him up. 

“Are you hungry?” Angela bumped him on her lap, Max’s little face clearly telling the story that he absolutely was.

“Here.” Brooke reached over the table. “Let me hold him.”

Angela waited for just a beat, her lip between her teeth, and if it had been anyone else, Brooke would have taken it as an offense, but he knew how deeply Angela loved Max, and how scared she was of being a bad mom.

“Uncle Broccoli can hold him while you get everything ready.”

Angela nodded, the woman not even noticing that Vanjie had already halfway unpacked Max’s diaper bag, both his hot water bottle and his formula out on the table. 

Booke took Max, settling him against his chest, the little boy watching what was happening around him, his cries quieting down as he got caught up in watching Angela and Vanjie preparing his bottle.

“See how lucky you are.” Brooke kissed Max’s hair, the little boy fully caught up in watching as Vanjie shook his bottle. “You got the best view in the house, so there’s no reason to cry.”

“What you talking about?” Vanjie looked up, clearly confused at Brooke’s words as he handed him the bottle. Their gazes met, and he realised Brooke was talking about him.

“Gotta make sure the little gay boy develops good taste.” Brooke smirked, and Angela kicked him under the table.

///

_ “Hiii.” Brooke smiles. He’s wearing a black hat and a black sweater. He has a baby in his lap, Max drinking from a bottle in his hand. _

_ “Guess who’s favorite sausage is back online?” Brooke kisses Max’s hair. _

_ “It ain’t good if you need to bribe him this early in the game.” Vanjie’s voice is heard from outside the camera. _

_ “He has an Insta mom.” Brooke shrugs. “I have to prepare him for the hardships of life.” _

_ “Look at him,” Angela giggles. “He’s telling you to feed him, and stop with the damn camera.” _

_ “No he’s no-” Max wiggles, and Brooke nearly drops the bottle, a woman hand coming into view to stabilise the bottle. “Hold still.” _

_ Max calms down a little, but it doesn’t take long, the little boy looking around as he tries to eat. _

_ “Fucking kids.” Brooke makes a face, and then laughs. Max wiggles some more, and the camera falls down. _

_ “Okay enough of that.” Brooke puts the bottle down, and Vanjie laughs in the background. “Oh. Are you gonna puke on me?” _

_ Angela laughs, and a hand comes into screen, gently wiping Max’s face. Brooke lifts Max up, and bounces him. _

_ “Bitch I’m taking custody away from you.” Vanjie comes into the screen, in a white hoodie, but Brooke moves so Vanjie can’t grab Max. “You can’t take my nephew.” _

_ “I’mma take our nephew however I damn well please.” Vanjie takes Max, and puts him over his shoulder, a tea towel already in place. _

_Brooke picks his phone up, a soft expression on his face as he cuts off the stream._

///

Vanjie closed the door behind him as their room service had finally been delivered, Brooke and Vanjie getting ready for a night in with a movie.

They had walked around Cape Town with Angela, Max still so small he had fallen asleep again after a bit of gymnastics on Brooke’s lap, Brooke playing with Max in a way that Vanjie would never dare, all his little nieces and nephews clearly hardening him up. 

“Brock!” Vanjie yelled into the suit, the thing so big he actually had to, to make sure Brooke would hear him. “You want water or soda with your food?”

Vanjie waited for a beat, but Brooke didn’t respond, so he put the tray down in the little kitchen, and went on a hunt for his man. 

He found Brooke on the living room couch, Vanjie kind of expecting to find him with a book in hand, his boyfriend often dead to the world if he was reading some exciting, but he was laying with his phone in hand, which he usually never did when he didn’t respond.

“Brock?”

Brooke looked up, a quick look of surprising telling Vanjie that he hadn’t heard a single thing he had said.

“What the matter?” Vanjie sat down on the couch, Brooke lifting his legs so he could slip under them. Brooke’s arm was over his head, his fingers pulling at his eyebrow the way it only ever did when he was stressed.

“The dudes have discovered I’m here.”

“... The dudes?” Of all the things Brooke could have said, this was not what he had expected at all. “Who the fuck are the dudes?”

“The other guys from the ballet.” Brooke sighed as he leaned back on the couch, dropping his phone against his chest. “When I used to work there.”

“And it a problem they know you here?” Vanjie touched Brooke’s leg, running his hand over it. “They all straight or something?"

"A surprising amount of ballet dancers is actually." Brooke poked Vanjie in the side with his foot. "I was the only gay guy in the entire company."

"You never have no problem charming dancers on tour even if they fucking arrows.”

“Believe it or not,” Brooke smiled, Vanjie absolutely right that he normally never had a problem with making friends with other guys, “but before Truckadero I was terrible at making male friends”

“You?” Vanjie huffed. “As if.”

“Call it a childhood of bullying and ballet school.”

Vanjie peaked up instantly. 

Brooke didn’t really talk about his childhood, most of what Vanjie knew coming either from Brooke’s mom Joan, or the podcast interviews Brooke had done that touched on it. Vanjie was however aware that Brooke barely had any male friends from his childhood and teen years, though he had never actually found out why.

“They’re nice but they’re not.. You know.” Brooke gestured vaguely, and Vanjie really didn’t know, his interest fully captured. “You know.”

“You should meet up with them.” 

“Really?”

“Fuck yes Mary. They even know you won Drag Race?” Vanjie grabbed Brooke’s phone, a facebook message from Dave open on Brooke’s screen.

"Probably not."

“You wanna go for dinner or what? Seems like that what everyone here does.” 

Vanjie was already texting, and Brooke watched him, his hands folded on his stomach.

“It’s what people who are not you do.” Brooke smirked, poking Vanjie in the side with his foot. "It's a fairly normal activity."

"Dinner it is then." Vanjie smiled, his fingers already texting away.


	6. Chapter 6

“This the place?”

Brooke looked up from his phone, clearly double checking the address. “Seems like it.”

They were standing in front of an older restaurant, the front made up in dark oak, and as Vanjie watched it, he realised it was probably yet another overly fancy place, their South Africa trip somehow turning into a fine dining experience.

He and Brooke had gotten ready together in their bathroom, side by side, and for once, Vanjie had finished first, Brooke fussing over his hair for nearly half an hour before he had gotten it styled just right. Brooke was stupidly insecure about his hair, and Vanjie had already told him several times that he should just get it fixed if it bothered him that much, Brooke slowly coming around to the idea.

Vanjie was wearing his fanciest outfit, his shirt one of his favorites in black lace. It was gala appropriate, but still a lil bit slutty, since it was see through, which was exactly what he was going for.

“Ready?”

“I was born to go.” Vanjie smirked, and Brooke looked like he calmed down a little, his boyfriend no longer fidgeting with the cuff of his leather jacket.

Brooke opened the door, and they walked in together, their group already waiting at the bar.

“Hayhoe!”

Vanjie watched as the group stood up, and he felt so very lucky he had already met the Trockadero bunch in New York, male ballerinas an almost scary species with how hot they looked. 

There were three guys, all of them tall, though not as tall as Brooke, and all three still very clearly into keeping their physical fitness up. 

“Hey man!” One of them grabbed him, and pulled Brooke in for a hug, dunking his back two times, before the others came in. Brooke smiled and laughed, but Vanjie could see the unease in his shoulder, Brooke almost acting like an insecure teenager that was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“It’s so good to see you!” One of the men smiled brightly, his hands on Brooke’s shoulders.

“Who’s this?” The brunette of the group said, looking ta Vanjie.

“This is Jose-” Brooke took a step back, his arm sneaking around Vanjie’s middle, his hand settling on his hip. “He’s my... “ Brooke hesitated for just a second, and if it hadn’t been for the hand, hadn’t been for how Brooke dug his fingers in as he tried to find his words, Vanjie would have lost his entire shit.

“Greatest good he’s ever gonna get.”

The group laughed, and Vanjie could feel Brooke deflate, could feel him relax.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Vanjie could see Brooke smile, and it soothed the hurt, but it was still lingering. 

Vanjie knew it wasn’t his fault, knew it was probably not even Brooke’s, his boyfriend more often than not stumbling over their commitment when he had to share it with people he considered strangers, old defenses shooting up whenever Brooke felt uncomfortable, but he was working on it, and that was what counted.

“So, any of you got some stories ‘bout my man?”

///

Dinner was a lot more fun than Brooke had imagined it could ever be. His hand had stayed firmly on Vanjie’s leg through the entre, but as yet another bottle of wine was opened, Brooke felt himself relax more and more.

Vanjie was perfect, fun and inquisitive, attentive and listening, and Brooke watched as his former colleagues all fell in love with his boyfriends charm.

“Brock always clicked with all the girls.” Luan smiled, the black man finishing the last of his main course. “We could barely even get them to look at us."

“It was infuriating.” Frederick laughed. “Here I was, attempting to woo Gemma, the girl of my dreams-

“You could have done a better job at the woo part-” Brooke hid his smile behind his glass, but Frederick continued, few things stopping the Dutch man when he got going.

“But she only ever wanted to hang around Brock!”

“You got her in the end though.” Mandla chimed in, elbowing Frederick, and Brooke noticed that he did indeed have a shiny gold band on his finger.

“Brock was a real queen bee.” Frederick looked at Vanjie. “The girls hung on his every word.”

“I could see that.” Vanjie smirked, “He gots the vibe.”

“Are you calling me a mean girl?” 

“If the shoe fits.” Vanjie wiggled his brows, and Brooke laughed, his boyfriend so clearly teasing him. 

A waiter came by, picking up their plates, and the talk around the table continued, Luan talking about the beer bar he had opened downtown with a friend, the other man promising Vanjie that if he came, he’d like beer by the time he left, though Brooke truly doubted it.

“And what about you?” Vanjie turned to Frederick. “What do you do now?”

“I teach ballet.” Frederik smiled, their waiter coming over with coffee and brandy, Mandla clearly fixing it somehow though Brooke couldn’t remember being asked. “That’s why I knew you were here Brock.”

“Really?”

“One of my classes won’t stop talking about you.” Frederik rolled his eyes, though he was very clearly very fond of his students. “When you got on that show-”

Brooke smiled, Frederik calling Drag Race just some show fitting so well with his personality.

“One of the girls apparently watched it and learned you used to do ballet. I swear,” Frederik lifted his brandy. “Nothing travels faster than an interest amongst teenage girls, and you’re what’s hot right now.”

“He hot any day of the week.” 

Luan laughed, Vanjie’s charm clearly working wonders.

The waiter came back, this time bringing their dessert, and Brooke watched as his plate of panna cotta was put in front of him.

“What’s with the long face?” Brooke looked up to see Mandla look at him. “Not big enough for you Hayhoe?”

“It’s just a bit small.” Brooke had hoped for more than a stamp, the cake barely even there, but that was the problem with fancy restaurants. 

They always had terrible portions sizes.

“You’ve always been a sucker for dessert.” Frederick smiled.

“I’m just saying I could eat that in one mouthful.”

“Sure.” Frederick snorted.

Brooke had never been one to back down from a challenge, had never said no, even when it was dumb, and his younger self was still in there, Fredericks disbelief making him itch to prove him wrong.

“Wanna bet?”

///

_ “Are you filming?” Brooke is leaning over a table, a plate of gourmet panna cotta in front of his. He’s in a black sweater, his face close to his plate as he’s careful not to get his beard into the cake. _

_ “Go.” _

_ Brooke puts his face to his plate, and attaches his lips to the cake. He sucks in, and slurps the entire cake into his mouth. Someone whimpers loudly in the background, and Brooke sits up, a satisfied smirk on his face. He swallows, and wipes his lips, Brooke Lynn clearly playing in his eyes as he gives the camera a sultry smile.  _

_ “Done.” _

_ Brooke sits still for a moment, before he breaks into laughter, his eyes bright with joy and a little bit of embarrassment. _

///

Vanjie felt like he was dying. His appetite had gone completely after he had watched Brooke eat his in a single bite, arousal swirling in his belly through the rest of the dinner.

His hard cock had forced him to stay in place, an escape to the bathroom not even possible, his jeans rubbing against him whenever he moved.

Vanjie had no idea who had ended up paying for the meal, couldn’t fully recall how he and Brooke had gotten home, his thoughts consumed with the image of Brooke, how his lips had looked, his pure enthusiasm and how Vanjie ached for that sensation between his own legs.

Vanjie was janked out of his thoughts, when Brooke stopped walking, his arm around his shoulders stopping Vanjie dead in his tracks. 

“What you doing hoe?” Vanjie looked up at Brooke, the two of them walking down the hall in their hotel.

“I was talking to you?”

Vanjie felt his cheeks heat up, his face hot with embarrassment when he realised he had no idea what Brooke had said.

“You’re hiding something.” 

Vanjie tried to open his mouth, tried to defend himself, tried to say something, anything, when his eyes landed on Brooke’s lips. Brooke’s soft, pink, perfect lip-

“Ah.”

Vanjie looked up, catching Brooke’s eyes only to see his boyfriend looking directly at him, a satisfied and smug smirk on his face. They were alone in the hall, so Brooke let his arm slip, his hands grabbing Vanjie’s hips as he pulled him close.

Vanjie lost his breath instantly, their chests pressed together, his cock growing from chubby to painfully hard once again.

“Penny for your thoughts pretty boy?”

“They ain’t of the pure kind.” Vanjie groaned, insecurity itching up his spine. It was embarrassing to talk about this in the hall, but Brooke was so hot, Vanjie’s desires burning in his chest.

“I figured.” Brooke smirked, and Vanjie wanted to hit him. “So, dick or ass?”

“What?” Vanjie’s eyes shot wide, a ripple of shock shooting through his body. Brooke never offered, and Vanjie didn’t dare, wouldn’t hope, but Brooke simply smiled, tightening his hands on his hips.

“Want me to suck your dick, or eat your ass?”

“You offering?” Vanjie felt like he couldn’t breath, the air around them electric, and Vanjie could see the mood on Brooke’s face, could feel the tension, the want, the sweet taste of when Brooke’s desires tipped over to want what Vanjie fantasied about more than he was proud of.

“How can I resist when you’re this fucked up?” Brooke smirked, leaning down to kiss just below Vanjie’s ear. “My sweet boy.”

Vanjie groaned. He had thought his memories of Chicago would always be his favorite mastrubation material, Brooke eating him out in the shower so good he could still come in seconds whenever he thought of it, but their night at DXP was up there, Brooke’s dominance, his boyfriends insistence, how Vanjie knew he did it because he had acted out to get it, all swirling, twisting and turning in him until he felt so hot he could barely stand.

“Please-”

Brooke moved a hand from his hip, grabbing his ass, Brooke squeezing the cheek so hard it almost hurt, but it only made Vanjie moan, the pain perfect for the mood he was in. 

“Get in the shower.” 

Vanjie’s brain short circuited, and he could hear Brooke laugh as he hurried towards their room, already unbuttoning his shirt even though they were still in the hall.

///

Brooke was rifling through the kitchen drawers in the little kitchenette that came with their suite. He was sure he had seen a set of candles in there, and as he opened the fourth drawer, he was proven right. 

He could hear Vanjie in the shower, the door left open behind him, his clothes in a trail that went through the suite, Vanjie hurrying so much he had nearly tripped over his own jeans.

Brooke didn’t like to eat ass, but it was impossible to say no when Vanjie was acting so stupidly horny, his boyfriend so far gone he could barely string together a sentence.

It felt powerful, sexy and a little frightening to have that much power over someone else, most of all if it only took slurping a panna cotta at a restaurant to get there, Brooke briefly considering if other foods could get the same reaction.

Brooke walked past their living room table, where he saw the bouquet of flowers Angela had given him. 

Brooke was buzzing, the red wine curled in his belly, Vanjie’s affection over him like a blanket, and he wanted to do something sweet for his boyfriend, wanted to do something for the man he loved.

He took the flowers with the most petals, Vanjie loving romance movies so much he could probably overlook the fact that it wasn’t roses.

Brooke managed to light the candles, the flowers proving to be more of a challenge than he had assumed as spreading them decoratively over a bed was apparently a skill, and not just something you did.

Brooke was moving the petals around for the third time, everything just becoming worse with each try, when he heard a voice.

“What you doing?”

Brooke had been so concentrated he hadn’t even noticed that Vanjie had finished his shower, his boyfriend standing in the door to the bathroom, a towel around his hips, his caramel skin still wet with water as he had apparently not even taken the time to dry himself off.

“I figured we were on vacation…” Brooke gave up on his flower project, and he saw the exact moment Vanjie took the room in, candles and flowers and all. 

Vanjie’s eyes widened, the blush back in his cheeks, and Brooke chuckled as grabbed him, closing the door to the bathroom behind him, the candles and the light outside now the only thing illuminating the room.

“Hey handsome.” 

Brooke took a few steps backwards, before he sat down on the bed, spreading his legs as he pulled Vanjie close. 

“Hey…” Vanjie bit his lip.

Brooke kissed Vanjie’s chest, his mouth chasing the droplets of water, his tongue dancing on the clean skin, looking for the taste of his boyfriend.

Vanjie put his arms around Brooke’s neck, his nipples so tight Brooke wanted to bite them, and bite them, he did.

“Ow!” Vanjie pulled back, hitting him on the side of the head. “Bitch!” 

Brooke laughed, releasing Vanjie’s nipple from his teeth before he let himself fall backwards, taking Vanjie with him.

“Why you always - We romancing up in this ho!”

Vanjie was about to hit him again, but Brooke rolled them over, Vanjie yelping as he landed on his back with a thump. Brooke held himself up on his elbow, grabbing Vanjie’s hip before his boyfriend had time to complain, flipping him over, Vanjie now laying on his stomach.

“Fuck-” Vanjie groaned, and Brooke smiled.

“See?” Brooke teased. “There’s no reason to act up.” 

Brooke kissed down Vanjie’s spine, Vanjie babbling pleases and yeses and mores in a steady stream, whines leaving his lips as Brooke took a detour once in a while to kiss away the last drops of water.

“All good things come to those who wait.”

“You- shit- you a fucking liar.”

When he made it to his hips, Vanjie was practically melted into the bed, his arms out to the side, his mouth open, little gasps leaving him.

Brooke grabbed the edge of Vanjie’s towel, pulling down, down, down, and if he had listened, he would have heard Vanjie singing his praise, words pouring out, Vanjie not even aware of them.

He settled between his legs, a fuck coming from his boyfriend. Brooke put his hands on his cheeks, parting them slightly. He could feel Vanjie tremble, but he didn’t want to put his lips where his boyfriend required them most, at least not yet. Instead, he kissed Vanjie’s beauty mark.

“Pleas-” Vanjie groaned, words and their meanings clearly leaving him. “Ah-” Vanjie shivered, and Brooke knew his beard was probably scratching him. 

“Pleas- Fuck- Pleas-”

Brooke smirked, and he bit down, Brooke burrowing his teeth in the perfect, soft flesh of his boyfriends hot ass. Normally, Vanjie could complain, would kick him and tell him to fuck off, but all that left the other was a deep moan, and Brooke smiled at how far gone Vanjie truly was.

“My good boy.”

Vanjie whined, high and pathetic, Brooke knowing that tears where probably already collecting in his eyes, but he didn’t buck his hips, didn’t fight him, and Brooke had Vanjie exactly where he wanted him.

The first kiss was gentle, Vanjie tasting like hotel soap, and Brooke smiled at the consideration. Vanjie was always fresh and clean, sometimes scarily so, Brooke swearing he had smelled mouthwash during a blowjob once. Brooke’s distaste for rimming had nothing to do with his boyfriend, and Brooke was so happy that if he had to eat any ass in the world, it was this one.

Brooke dug his fingers into Vanjie’s cheeks, knowing it would bruise, knowing that Vanjie would stand in front of the mirror the next day and complain, that he’d pretend to be angry while secretly taking pictures for later.

Brooke pushed his tongue in, spit dripping down his jaw, Vanjie moaning and groaning, desperate sobs leaving him, his back aching, and Brooke happily lost himself in the sensation of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to PoppedtheP for being the patron saint of B&V rim jobs.


	7. Chapter 7

Vanjie had felt Brooke get up, and he had heard the shower, but he had only burrowed himself even further into the covers, decidedly ignoring every adult responsibility. 

Last night, Brooke had eaten his ass until Vanjie had cried, two fingers against his prostate taking his second orgasm from him with a force that had practically made him black out, and Vanjie had every intention of savoring every little bit of his post fuck glow, his fingerstips still a little tingily in the way they only were after a really good fuck.

Vanjie drifted for a while, until he heard the door open, the scent of breakfast filling the suite. A little while later, Brooke settled down on the bed next to him, Vanjie making a gruff sound to tell Brooke he was actually awake.

“Hey.” Brooke smirked, his delight at Vanjie’s grumpiness carrying in his voice.

Vanjie threw an arm out, pulling Brooke close as he settled into his side, his nose pressed against Brooke’s hips, which he kissed. “Hey…”

Vanjie almost felt a little sad for Brooke that he never seemed to experience the luxurious feeling of lingering in the absolute gratification of truly getting fucked, of allowing your body to remember the echoes of an earth shattering orgasm, but it was pretty practical, since his boyfriend was always the first one to get up to get a washcloth, to turn the lights off, or in moments like this, to make sure breakfast got served in bed.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Bitch, I was knocked the fuck out”, Vanjie finally opened his eyes, Brooke looking at him with an incredibly pleased expression on his face, his eyes sparkling with mischeif and content.

Brooke seemed to take endless delight in pulling Vanjie apart, his boyfriend glowing with his own pleasure, his shoulders set a little wider, his head held a little higher, every time he figured out a new way to utterly ruin Vanjie.

“Sides,” Vanjie smirked, “You know you ate me up so good,” his cheeks heating, memories of last night ghosting over his skin. “that you ain’t ever gonna need food again.”

Brooke choked, clearly not expecting Vanjie’s words, a snort coming from him before he laughed loudly and Vanjie smiled as he pressed another kiss against Brooke’s hip, calm settling over them again before Brooke spoke.

“It’s too bad that I don’t need food-” Vanjie felt a hand in his hair, Brooke tugging on it a little, “because I got both of us breakfast.”

“What’d you get?”

“Eggs and spinach?” Vanjie groaned and sat up, his body aching pleasantly, instantly snuggling under Brooke’s arm, both of their backs against the headboard.

“Hit me.” Vanjie held out his hand, their steaming plates waiting on the nightstand.

“Demanding sexual favors again already?” Brooke smirked as he passed Vanjie’s breakfast to him. “Seems like someone is getting greedy.”

“Fuck you.” Vanjie rolled his eyes before he leaned over Brooke to grab a fork.

“Maybe in a month or two-” Brooke chuckled, as he pressed a kiss into Vanjie’s hair. “I’m more than satisfied for a long, long, long time.”

“Damn right you are.” Vanjie smiled to himself, pleasure curling in his belly with the memories of all the amazing sex they had had so far. "So, what we up to today?"

"I got a text-" Brooke reached for his phone, "but we have to visit Angela first. I promised her we've have lunch."

"Stud, you ain't ever needing to talk about that like it a bad thing."

///

“Know what?” Vanjie’s hand was on Max’s back, gently rubbing it with his thumb.

“No?” Brooke smiled. They were laying on Max’s playmat, the little boy between them, Brooke resting on his forearm.

“Tummy time fucking sucks.” Vanjie groaned, and rolled onto his back.

“How can you say something so controversial?” Brooke smirked, but he still followed right behind him, the two of them lying side by side, “yet still so brave.”

Brooke grabbed Max, and hoisted him into the air, the baby boy looking down on them with his eternally frowny face, though he didn’t seem to hate it.

“Hey sausage.” Brooke chuckled. “Where is that smile for uncle Broccoli?”

Vanjie snickered, the nickname Angela had given him one he had fully adopted and even one he wore with pride.

“Maybe he wants to play with your beard.” Vanjie reached over, running his hand over the stubble on Brooke’s face.

“Are you sure that’s not just you?” Brooke turned his head, a smirk on his lips. “I didn’t know I was watching two babies.”

“Oh so you funny now?”

“I’ve been told I have my moments.”

Vanjie snorted, and scratched Brooke’s chin, the hair a little coarse under his nails. “I’m gonna miss this…”

Their vacation was almost over, and Vanjie felt a brief stab in his stomach. 

They had just changed a diaper together, Angela answering them at the door with bags under her eyes that were so big you could go shopping with them, so Brooke had sent her to bed and yet, through poop and bottles and chilling on a carpet even though they were in a foreign country, it was still the most romantic holiday Vanjie had ever been on.

South Africa hadn’t come anywhere near the times they had gotten it on during their fuckcation in Chicago, the desperation and pure almost animalistic need they had felt then exchanged for a lust, a want and a familiarity that felt special and theirs, something they had together, and if Vanjie was honest, it was so much better.

“I don’t think I can keep it.” Brooke smiled. “Even if you like it.” Brooke sat up, Max settled with his back against his chest. “Could you imaging Brooke with a beard?” 

Vanjie laughed, the idea of Brooke Lynn sex on legs Hytes with a beard absolutely ridicolus. 

“You gotta give it though- Brock looks hot as fuck.” Vanjie smirked. He had only meant to close his eyes for a minute, the sound of Brooke babbling to Max taking him away as he fell asleep, Angela gently shaking him awake to lunch that was ready on the patio.

///

_ “Is my hair okay?” _

_ “You only asked that a million bazillion times. Yes. You good.” Brooke is standing in front of a big old red brick building. He’s wearing a leather jacket, a black t-shirt and an orange scarf. _

_ “Wait, are you already filming?” Brooke looks at the camera, and Vanjie is heard as he chuckles. _

_ “Yes bitch,” Brooke’s eyes widened a little.  _

_ “Did you catch the hair-”  _

_ “You just concentrate on looking good hot stuff.” _

_ Brooke laughs. “Sorry-” Brooke puts his hands into his pocket. “I just get so nervous.” _

_ “Well you ain’t got time for that shit-”  _

_ Brooke smiles, clearly mimicking Vanjie’s expression, Vanjie’s voice warm. _

_ “They on their break, so it now or never.” _

_ “Okay,” Brooke takes his hands out of his pockets. “- Okay.” _

_ “Find that tour guide bullshit I know you got in there. Pretend we in Canada!” _

_ Brooke laughs, and takes a deep breath. _

_ “Hey everyone, so we are here-” Brooke holds out a hand. “At the training facilities for the Cape Town Ballet, where I used to dance. An old friend told me I have quite a few fans here, so Jose and I-” Brooke points to the camera, but Vanjie doesn’t flip it. “Are going to surprise some ballet student, that I have heard are big fans of mine.” _

_ “They better be after we got all the way out here.” _

_ Brooke smiles. “They don’t know I’m here,” Brooke starts walking. “So let’s hope this goes well.” _

///

Vanjie watched through the camera as seven teenage girls all flocked around Brooke the minute they stepped inside the studio. All seven girls had yelled from the top of their lungs at the mere sight of Brooke, and Frederick had clearly not lied, one of the girls so excited she looked like she was about to pass out.

Vanjie knew Brooke had been nervous to execute the surprise, his boyfriend always carrying an extra sense of duty when it came to fans who liked him because of his ballet over the fact that he had been on TV, at least partially for that reason. Vanjie easily clocked the fact that there was no way at least two of the girls wouldn’t turn out to be lesbians with the way they looked at his boyfriend with absolute adoration and teenage dreams in their eyes, Brooke’s superpower of making queer girls fall in love with him a true spectable to observe.

The girls were all fawning over him, one of them even asking him specifically about a performance of a piece Vanjie vaguely remembered Brooke had told him about from his performance days at the ballet, when another interrupted that they were all so sad that neither he nor Vanjie were performing, a third girl chiming in that it didn’t matter since none of them were old enough to go to a bar anyway.

Vanjie felt hot with pride, watching Brooke navigate the girls expectations - promising with a smile that he and Vanjie would absolutely return, seeing Brooke be adored in the way he deserved without any expectations on Vanjie himself a treat he rarely got to get.

///

Vanjie knew that all good things had to come to an end, but standing in the airport, his neck pillow safely secured to his bag, his travel outfit of sweats and a hoodie on once again, felt especially bittersweet this time around.

The last of their vacation in South Africa had gone by in a blur of long days spent exploring Cape Town, all of their adventures happening surrounded by the people Vanjie had come to think of as a part of Brooke’s family. 

“Remember to tell mommy to take plenty of pictures of you, okay?” Brooke squeezed Max’s little foot, the boy strapped to his fathers chest. Brooke tried to smile, his blue eyes filled with a sadness Vanjie wished he could whisk away. 

Angela, Justin and Max had all come along to send them off on their journey back to America, and while the scene was almost exactly like it had been when they arrived, everything felt so very different now.

“I can’t wait to see you walk next year.”

At Brooke’s words, a sound came from Angela, and Vanjie turned his head to see that she was crying, the blonde woman quickly wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her long white shirt.

“Oh Ange-“ Brooke let go of Max’s foot, “Don’t cry-“

“I’m not-“ Angela sniffled, clearly attempting to stop even though the tears kept running down her cheeks. “It’s just hormones.”

“Sure.” Brooke enveloped Angela in a hug, a small smile playing on his face.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’ll be back-“ Brooke kissed Angela’s hair, the woman hidden in his arms, and Vanjie knew the exact hug Angela was getting right now, and he knew exactly how great it felt to be held in it. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I know, I know.” Angela’s hands tightened their grip in Brooke’s sweater, Vanjie barely able to hear her words as she spoke into Brooke’s shoulder, the embrace so tight and desperate Vanjie almost wanted to cry too. “It’s just..” Angela pushed away slightly, so Brooke could see her face. “Max is going to be so big when you see him next.”

“It’ll be fine-“ Brooke pushed a bit of Angela’s hair behind her ear, and Vanjie saw how much Brooke tried to hold back, how hard he tried to be strong for both of them. “It always is.”

“Don’t cry Mama.” Vanjie opened his mouth, and Angela looked on him. “You a fierce ass bitch. You got this shit.”

“Thanks.” Angela laughed, the happy sound lifting the mood even though she was still crying. She gently freed herself from Brooke’s embrace, only to put her arms around Vanjie.

“I’m so happy I got to meet you.” Angela held him, her floral scent all around them. “Take care of my Brockie, okay?”

“Promise.” Vanjie smiled, warmth flushing over him at confidence and trust Angela showed him. 

“He a real dumbass.”

Vanjie felt taken aback, Angela’s accent completely changed, and he realised with a laugh that she had attempted to mimic him.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Vanjie smirked, his eyes meeting Brooke, who had very clearly wiped a few tears away himself. 

Angela squeezed him tight, and Vanjie thought it was over, when he heard her whisper in his ear, so low he knew it was only for him. “You’re good for him Jose. Promise me you’ll hold on.”

“Mama.” Vanjie smiled. “I ain’t ever letting go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read along on this super self-indulgent and fun to write trip!


End file.
